Timon's Time Togo
"Timon's Time Togo" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Under a shady tree in hot weather on what he believes to be a Wednesday afternoon, Timon eats a toxic bug and dies. He is destined for Hell, but gets a second chance: If he does a good deed, he will be accepted into Heaven. Timon resolves to never again do any good deeds, since that tactic will ensure he'll live forever. Plot "Timon's Time Togo" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and his warthog friend Pumbaa. The episode starts with Timon and Pumbaa under a shady jungle berry tree on a patch of peat moss and balmy 70 degree weather on a Wednesday afternoon relaxing. Timon eats a bug, but little does he know, the bug is poisonous according to the warning sign that says "Do NOT eat the bugs." After Pumbaa reads what everything else says on the sign, Timon's arms grow out and puts it back together and Timon dies and goes to Meerkat Heaven. A meerkat angel appears and shows Timon a big book about his life. The book shows that Timon has been naughty all his life when he has been calling someone a "mook." The angel is about to send Timon to Hell, but he gives Timon a second chance; he sends Timon back to earth, telling him to be selfish, otherwise if Timon does one good deed, he will die and enter Meerkat Heaven and Timon calls for a taxi. Timon wakes up and is now alive again, and Pumbaa tells the meerkat that he will start a new life by helping others and do lots of good deeds. Timon and Pumbaa run into an ostrich at a river. The ostrich tells Timon to help her cross the river, but Timon tells her that he's not a good swimmer. The ostrich then says that she will cross the river herself, but then falls on the waterfall. Timon and Pumbaa then see an antelope tied up to a tree. The antelope asks the two if they could untie him, but Timon says that he's a member of "The Do NOT Untie Knots Club," saying that if he unties the knots, he'll get banished from the "club" forever. Pumbaa says that he can't help because he has hooves. The antelope says that he'll have to untie the knots himself. Timon and Pumbaa then run into a bluebird asking if they could help him get back up to his tree. Timon says that he has a bad back and Pumbaa can't help because of his hooves. The bird then says that he'll climb back up himself. Pumbaa saved the orphans from an orphanage that was burning down. Pumbaa then gets angry at Timon for not willing to do so himself, and the warthog gets a feeling that the meerkat does not want to help others at all. Then Pumbaa goes to a tree root that takes him back and makes the warthog go to a cliff, and Pumbaa is holding on to the ledge and begs Timon to help him. Timon says to himself that if he helps Pumbaa, it will be a good deed and he'll die and enter Meerkat Heaven, but if he doesn't help Pumbaa, his warthog friend will fall and die. Now the meerkat has to decide between his own life and his friend's life. Finally, Timon decides to save Pumbaa, which Pumbaa then calls a good deed. Timon passes out and dies again. Timon is back to Meerkat Heaven and is about to enter. When the gate opens, he sees two female meerkats holding grubs. Timon is about to kiss one of them, but then he's back to Earth, and Pumbaa wakes Timon up and Timon is almost kissing Pumbaa. Pumbaa tells Timon that the meerkat's not dead because it's Tuesday. The warthog tells him that the bug is only poisonous if he eats it under a shady jungle berry tree on a patch of peat moss and balmy 70 degree weather on a Wednesday afternoon. Pumbaa then tells Timon that won't be going to Meerkat Heaven for a long time and it will ensure for Timon that he'll live on Earth with Pumbaa forever and never die. Trivia *This is the first time Timon's last name, Berkowitz, is revealed. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media